The present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions comprising a biguanide compound, a chlorinated phenol compound, and a quaternary ammonium compound. It is based, at least in part, on the discovery that combinations of biguanide, a chlorinated phenol compound such as parachlorinated phenol compound such as parachlorometaxylenol or triclosan, and a quaternary ammonium compound exhibit synergistic antimicrobial activity.
The antimicrobial agents chlorhexidine (xe2x80x9cCHXxe2x80x9d; 1,6 bis(N5 -p-chlorophenyl-N1 -biguanido)hexane), benzalkonium chloride (xe2x80x9cBZKxe2x80x9d) and parachlorometaxylenol (xe2x80x9cPCMXxe2x80x9d) have been used, individually, in antimicrobial compositions. For example, the well-known antiseptic scrubs HIBICLENS(copyright), ULTRADEX(copyright) and TECHNI-CARE(copyright) contain 4% CHX (HIBICLENS(copyright)) and 3% PCMX (ULTRADEX(copyright) and TECHNICARE(copyright)). The use of these scrubs, however, provides less than optimal antimicrobial protection, in that neither scrub is believed to be fully effective in rapidly inactivating pathogens or in reducing skin flora for an extended period of time. Furthermore, the relatively high levels of antimicrobial agents in these preparations are frequently associated with skin irritation.
Compositions which combine one or more of the foregoing antimicrobial agents with additional compounds are also known, as illustrated by the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,666 by Murley, issued Sep. 14, 1993 (xe2x80x9cthe ""666 patentxe2x80x9d) relates to an antiseptic scrub and wound disinfectant wherein a quaternary ammonium compound and a substituted phenolic compound are combined to produce enhanced antimicrobial activity at lower concentrations. The ""666 patent states that the use of such combinations, together with degreasing emulsifiers, detergents, skin softeners and soothing agents is new. The compositions comprise about 3% (wt/wt) of a quaternary ammonium compound and about 3% of a substituted phenolic compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,659 by Bansemir et al., issued Jul. 9, 1991 (xe2x80x9cthe ""659 patentxe2x80x9d) relates to disinfectant compositions comprising a quaternary ammonium compound, a biguanide, and a phenolic compound. The antimicrobial agent present in greatest concentration is the quaternary ammonium compound; the working examples of the ""659 patent include compositions comprising 15-20% of the quaternary ammonium compound BZK.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,721 by Bansemir et al., issued Feb. 13, 1990, relates to liquid, aqueous disinfectants based on alcohol and hydrogen peroxide which comprise one or more C2-C8 alcohols, hydrogen peroxide (or a compound which produces hydrogen peroxide), one or more carboxylic acids, one or more microbicidally active nitrogen-containing organic compounds (e.g., CHX or BZK), and one or more microbicidally active phenolic compounds (including polychlorinated xylenes).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,484 by Gorman et al., issued Dec. 13, 1983, relates to combinations of antimicrobial agents (such as CHX or BZK) with polyethylene glycol surfactant and betaine or amine oxide surfactant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,628 and 4,022,911, by Goldhaft et al., issued Nov. 14, 1978 and May 10, 1977, respectively, relate to combinations of a quaternary ammonium compound, a phenol or derivative thereof, and formaldehyde.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,632 by McNamara et al., issued Feb. 1, 1972, relates to a synergistic antimicrobial composition containing 1,1xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis [5-(2-ethylhexyl)biguanide] dihydrochloride and 4-chloro-2-hydroxyphenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl ether.
Larson et al., 1992, J. Emergency Med. 10: 7-11 discloses that in the presence of blood, topical antimicrobial products containing alcohol were associated with greater initial reductions in colonizing flora.
The number of antimicrobial preparations which have been developed illustrates the continuing search for a composition that rapidly and effectively provides antimicrobial activity without substantial adverse effects, such as skin irritation.
The present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions comprising a biguanide compound, a chlorinated phenol compound, and a quaternary ammonium compound. The antimicrobial compositions of the invention may be utilized in antimicrobial detergents, soaps, creams, wipes, rinses and emulsions for use in the medical community as well as general public use.
In particular non-limiting embodiments of the invention, the chlorinated phenol compound is parachlorometaxylenol or triclosan.
In specific, nonlimiting embodiments of the invention, the present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions comprising (i) between 0.025 and two percent (all ranges herein being inclusive of their limits) by weight biguanide; (ii) between 0.005 and 0.1 percent by weight of a quaternary ammonium compound; and (iii) between 0.025 and two percent by weight of a chlorinated phenol compound.
The present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions comprising a biguanide compound, a chlorinated phenol compound, and a quaternary ammonium compound.
Biguanide compounds which may be used according to the invention include but are not limited to the following: chlorhexidine free base, chlorhexidine diphosphanilate, chlorhexidine digluconate, chlorhexidine diacetate, chlorhexidine dihydrochloride, chlorhexidine dichloride, chlorhexidine dihydroiodide, chlorhexidine diperchlorate, chlorhexidine dinitrate, chlorhexidine sulfate, chlorhexidine sulfite, chlorhexidine thiosulfate, chlorhexidine di-acid phosphate, chlorhexidine difluorophosphate, chlorhexidine diformate, chlorhexidine dipropionate, chlorhexidine diiodobutyrate, chlorhexidine di-n-valerate, chlorhexidine dicaproate, chlorhexidine malonate, chlorhexidine succinate, chlorhexidine malate, chlorhexidine tartrate, chlorhexidine dimonoglycolate, chlorhexidine monodiglycolate, chlorhexidine dilactate, chlorhexidine di-xcex1-hydroxyisobutyrate, chlorhexidine diglucoheptonate, chlorhexidine di-isothionate, chlorhexidine dibenzoate, chlorhexidine dicinnamate, chlorhexidine dimandelate, chlorhexidine di-isophthalate, chlorhexidine di-2-hydroxynapthoate, chlorhexidine embonate, polyhexamethylene biguanide (xe2x80x9cPHMBxe2x80x9d), and alexidine (N,Nxe2x80x3-Bis(2-ethylhexyl)-3,12-diimino-2,4,11,13-tetraazatetradecanediimidamine; 1,1xe2x80x2hexamethyl-enebis [5-(2-ethylhexyl)biguanide]).
Quaternary ammonium compounds that may be used according to the invention include, but are not limited to, benzalkonium chloride (BZK), benzethonium chloride, other benzalkonium or benzethonium halides, cetylpyridinium chloride, dequalinium chloride, N-myristyl-N-methylmorpholinium methyl sulfate, poly[N-[3-(dimethylammonio)propyl]-Nxe2x80x2-[3-(ethyleneoxyethelene dimethylammonio)propyl]urea dichloride], alpha-4-[1-tris(2-hydroxyethyl )ammonium chloride-2-butenyl]-omega-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium chloride, alpha4-[1-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium chloride-2-butenyl]poly[1-dimethyl ammonium chloride-2-butenyl]-omega-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium chloride, poly[oxyethylene(dimethyliminio)ethylene(dimethyliminio)-ethylene dichloride], ethyl hexadecyl dimethyl ammonium ethyl sulfate, dimethyl ammonium ethyl sulfate, dimethylethylbenzyl ammonium chloride, dimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride, cetyldimethylethyl ammonium bromide, and organosilicon-substituted quaternary ammonium compounds such as 3-(trimethoxysilyl propyloctadecyldimethyl ammonium chloride.
Chlorinated phenol compounds which may be used according to the invention include but are not limited to parachlorometaxylenol, triclosan (2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2 hydroxy di-phenyl ether), 2-chlorophenol, 3-chlorophenol, 4-chlorophenol, 2,4-dichlorophenol, 2,4,6-trichlorophenol, 2,3,4,6-tetrachlorophenol, pentachlorophenol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 4,6-dichlororesorcinol, 2,4,6-trichlororesorcinol, alkylchlorophenols (including p-alkyl-o-chlorophenols, o-alkyl-p-chlorophenols, dialkyl-4-chlorophenol, and tri-alkyl-4-chlorophenol), dichloro-m-xylenol, chlorocresol, o-benzyl-p-chlorophenol, 3,4,6-trichlorphenol, 4-chloro-2-phenylphenol, 6-chloro-2-phenylphenol, o-benzyl-p-chlorophenol, and 2,4-dichloro-3,5-diethylphenol. It may be preferred to utilize triclosan for certain applications, as it subjectively has less of an offensive odor. Further, chlorhexidine free base and triclosan form a complex which remains on surfaces for a longer period of time, thereby providing long term antimicrobial activity.
In specific, nonlimiting embodiments of the invention, the present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions comprising (i) between 0.025 and two percent by weight biguanide; (ii) between 0.005 and 0.1 percent by weight of a quaternary ammonium compound; and (iii) between 0.025 and two percent by weight of a chlorinated phenol compound.
In a preferred, nonlimiting embodiment of the invention, where the composition is to be used as an antimicrobial scrub, the concentration of biguanide may be between one and two percent (unless indicated otherwise, all percentages herein refer to percentages by weight). In alternate nonlimiting embodiments of the invention, the concentration of biguanide may be between 0.05 and 0.1 percent by weight, and, in specific embodiments, equal to 0.05 percent or 0.1 percent by weight. Where the biguanide is PHMB, its concentration may preferably be between 0.025 and 0.1 percent.
In preferred, nonlimiting embodiments of the invention, wherein the composition is to be used as an antimicrobial scrub, the concentration of quaternary ammonium compound, such as benzalkonium chloride, may be between 0.005 and 0.1 percent. In alternative embodiments, the concentration of quaternary ammonium compound, such as benzalkonium chloride, may be between 0.005 and 0.01 percent.
In preferred, nonlimiting embodiments of the invention, wherein the composition is to be used as an antimicrobial scrub, the concentration of chlorinated phenol compound may be between 0.025 and 2 percent. In alternative embodiments, the concentration of chlorinated phenol compound may be between 0.05 and 0.25 percent or between 0.025 and 0.1 percent.
In one specific, nonlimiting embodiment, the present invention provides for an antimicrobial composition comprising (i) between 0.05 and 0.1 percent of an antimicrobial agent selected from the group consisting of chlorhexidine free base, a chlorhexidine salt, polyhexamethylene biguanide, and alexidine; (ii) between 0.005 and 0.1 percent of a quaternary ammonium compound; and (iii) between 0.025 and 0.1 percent of a chlorinated phenol compound. In a preferred nonlimiting embodiment, the antimicrobial agent is chlorhexidine free base, the quaternary ammonium compound is benzalkonium chloride, and the chlorinated phenol compound is triclosan.
The compositions of the invention may further comprise an organic solvent that aids in the dissolution of the antimicrobial agents, for example, isopropanol or propylene glycol. The amount of isopropanol in the compositions of the invention is preferably between 2.5 and 5 percent by weight. In specific preferred embodiments, the amount of isopropanol is 5 percent by weight.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides for a scrub base that is believed to enhance the effectiveness of antimicrobial agents. This base comprises 10-15 percent of a pluronic copolymer surfactant, including but not limited to pluronic F87; 1-5 percent of an amine oxide foaming agent, including but not limited to limited to, glucamate DOE 120; one or more antimicrobial agent; and water, wherein the pH has been adjusted to 5.5-6.0 with a mild acid such as, but not limited to, gluconolactone, lactic acid, salicvlic acid, citric acid or gluconic acid. Suitable antimicrobial agents include, but are not limited to, parachlorometaxylenol, phenoxyethanol, povidone iodine, chlorhexidine or a chlorhexidine salt, benzalkonium chloride, and combinations thereof. Compounds such as isopropanol or propylene glycol may also be used to improve the solubility of antimicrobial agent.
It has surprisingly been found that, contrary to the teachings of the prior art, a non-ionic surfactant such as Pluronic F87 is compatible with parachlorometaxylenol. The prior art generally teaches the use of amphoteric or anionic surfactants in parachlorometaxylenol formulations.
The compositions of the invention may be incorporated into a variety of products, including, but not limited to hand disinfectants, hand soaps, topical creams, antiseptic rinses or soaks, and antiseptic wipes/towelettes. Likewise, they may be incorporated as preservatives, for example, in cosmetics.
Such products may be prepared according to methods known in the art. The present invention provides for the following specific, preferred, nonlimiting embodiments:
The present invention provides for an antimicrobial scrub having a ratio of ingredients as in the following composition: 2 grams parachlorometaxylenol; 2 grams chlorhexidine digluconate; 0.1 gram benzalkonium chloride; 5.0 ml isopropanol; 12.5 grams pluronic F87; 1.8 grams lauryl dimethylamine oxide; 0.25 grams glucamate DOE; 1 gram D-glucanolactone; and 75.35 grams deionized water; wherein the pH is adjusted to between 5.5-6.0 with D-glucanolactone. In related embodiments, 2-10 percent cocamidopropyl betaine may be added to the above-identified composition.
In another related embodiment, the present invention provides for an antimicrobial scrub having a ratio of ingredients as in the following composition: 2 grams parachlorometaxylenol; 2 grams chlorhexidine digluconate; 0.1 gram benzalkonium chloride; 10 grams propylene glycol; 12.5 grams pluronic F87; 1.8 grams lauryl dimethylamine oxide; 0.25 grams glucamate DOE; 1 gram D-glucanolactone; and 75.35 grams deionized water; wherein the pH is adjusted to between 5.5-6.0 with D-glucanolactone. In related embodiments, 2-10 percent cocamidopropyl betaine may be added to the above-identified composition.
In yet another nonlimiting specific embodiment, the present invention provides for a topical cream comprising chlorhexidine free base or salt, triclosan, phenoxyethanol, and benzalkonium chloride. Preferably, the concentrations of the compounds are 0.025 percent chlorhexidine, 0.05 percent triclosan, 0.25 percent phenoxyethanol and 0.005 percent benzalkonium chloride.
In yet another nonlimiting specific embodiment, the present invention provides for a topical cream comprising chlorhexidine salt, parachlorometaxylenol, phenoxyethanol and benzalkonium chloride. Preferably, the cholrhexidine salt is chlorhexidine gluconate, and the concentrations are 0.025 percent chlorhexidine gluconate, 0.125 percent parachlorometaxylenol, 0.025 percent phenoxyethanol, and 0.005 percent benzalkonium chloride.
In yet another nonlimiting specific embodiment, the present invention provides for a disinfectant wipe comprising polyhexamethylene biguanide, triclosan, benzalkonium chloride and phenoxyethanol. Preferably, the concentration of polyhexamethylene biguanide is 0.2 percent, the concentration of triclosan is 0.1 percent, the concentration of benzalkonium chloride is 0.05 percent, and the concentration of phenoxyethanol is 0.1 percent.
In yet another nonlimiting specific embodiment, the present invention provides for an alcohol-based compositions comprising a biguanide compound, a chlorinated phenol compound, and a quaternary ammonium compound, wherein the alcohol content is between 50 and 90 percent and preferably about 70 percent.
The compositions of the invention may further comprise quaternaries such as isostearyl ethylimidonium ethosulfate (xe2x80x9cISIESxe2x80x9d), polyoxyethylene dihydroxypropyl linoleaminium chloride (xe2x80x9cSL-5xe2x80x9d), and bishydroxyethyl dihydroxypropyl stearaminium chloride (xe2x80x9cTGxe2x80x9d), and phospholipids such as cocamidopropyl phosphatidyl PG-dimonium chloride (xe2x80x9cPTCxe2x80x9d), linoleamidopropyl phosphatidyl PG-dimonium chloride (xe2x80x9cEFAxe2x80x9d), and stearamidopropyl phosphatidyl PG-dimonium chloride and cetyl alcohol (xe2x80x9cSVxe2x80x9d), obtainable from Mona Industries, Paterson, New Jersey.
The usefulness of the present invention is demonstrated by the following examples, set forth as examples only, and not by way of limitation. It should be noted that the concentrations of active agents are lower than those used in currently available products, thereby diminishing the risk of skin irritation, but providing effective antimicrobial protection.